1.1. Primary Objective: Determine the safety of an enteral diet containing very low levels of methionine for treatment of patients with advanced cancer. 1.2. Secondary Objectives 1.2.1. Determine the effects of dietary methionine restriction on postprandial serum levels of methionine and other amino acids. 1.2.2. Describe any preliminary evidence of antitumor activity.